dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Dicks
There are many great guys out there. But out of all the guys, which is the best? Each will prove even if it involves a crazy war. Characters *Red *Blue *Raccoon *Broseph *Trollz0r *Pink *Stacy Transcript (Red & Blue sit in their apartment with bored looks) Blue: Guess this is catching up on the past, huh? Red: Boooring! (Door knocks) Blue: (answers) Hello? Trollz0r: (Aw Yea Face) Duudes! There's a crazy bar that opened! It's got EVERYTHING! (cries) Everything I could want! Blue: Like what? Trollz0r: Beer, Dance Parties, Girls and- Red: WHAT!?!?! Blue: (face palms) Oh no... Trollz0r: (LOL face) I'm going there! Red: (rushes outside in lightning speed) MINE! Trollz0r: Coming? Blue: Are you fucking kidding!? Pink will kill me! Trollz0r: It'll only be 30 minutes! Blue: (sighs) FIne. (suddenly cuts to the new bar as party music is heard) Girl: (bored) These men are so crazy. Raccoon: I can go all night baby. I'm nocturnal. (growls) Girl: (giggles) Red: (drunk) Hey, hey, hey, hey Broseph! Broseph: Whoa bro! Nice dance moves! (dances near girl) Blue: (shocked) Someone please kill me. (the 5 men walk out) Red: AWESOME! Blue: (groans) All that racket gave me a headache. Broseph: Muscular guys like me can handle that shit. Raccoon: (laughs) You boys act rike chirdren. Trollz0r: (Rage Crying Face) The party was wicked it makes me feel so awesome! Red: But we all know who's awesome out of all of us. (everyone suddenly point to themselves) Red: What!? Why aren't you guys pointing at me? Blue: Because your a dick. Broseph: Please, your such a boring shitty person bro. Blue: Shut up! Trollz0r: I'M awesome! I'm a meme! Red: That sucks! Raccoon: Oh prease. (pulls out sword) We arr know that I'm da best out of arr of you. Red: (deep voice) There's only one way to solve this. All: WAR OF THE DICKS!!! (suddenly cuts to the olyimpics) Pink: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first ever- (pulls out paper and reads it) Uh.. Awesome Bros Competition... I'm your host Pink and this is my co-host Stacy. Stacy: (loudly) Sup bitches! Pink: Why did she have to be the co-host. Stacy: Cuz I'm awesome! (drinks vodka) Pink: Did Red teach you that? Stacy: Who's Red? Pink: (sighs) Never mind. Before we get to the events, let's introduce our competiters. Stacy: First we have a red guy and- Pink: Stacy! We have to fully introduce them! In row one we have the (gulps) sexy boy, Red. (shutters) Red: (points to Pink & Stacy) Hey babies. (Stacy happily waves at Red while Pink looks away annoyed) Pink: In row two, we have the sort of cool but I still love guy, Blue! Blue: (nervous) Must we really do this? Pink: Good luck Blue! Stacy: That's my ex down there. Pink: WHAT!? Stacy: Hey who's that? In row three? Nature's Ninja! (Raccoon pulls the Great Sword of Destiny out) Raccoon: They carr me da Nature's Ninja. Stacy: Why? Raccoon: You just-a said that! Stacy: No I didn't Pink: And there's Broseph & Trollz0r, yadda yadda yadda Okay! Time for the first game! Weight Lifting! Stacy: Pink says you have to win by lifting the weights up the highest. Pink: And whoever comes last is eliminated. (Red is seen lifting the 500 pound weight) Pink: And Red comes first! (Broseph easily lifts it with one finger) PInk: How is that possible!? Broseph: All thanks to my muscles. (Blue tries lifting it but pulls so hard his arms come off. Blue runs around screaming as blood squirts from his arms) Pink: BLUE! (runs to him) Let's take you to a hospital! Stacy: I think the black guy came last? Trollz0r: (Forever Alone) Why no one cheer for me? (Raccoon easily lifts the weight) (after, Pink runs back) Stacy: So Blue won and Broseph lost. Pink: No! It's Blue LOSES and Broseph WINS! Stacy: I thought it was to see who CAN'T lift it. Pink: (face palms) Idiot. Anyways. Let's keep this going. (shows Red having sex with a girl, Raccoon & Trollz0r do so as well but Broseph gets slapped in the face. It then shows Raccoon drinking several beer and then cuts to Trollz0r playing games) Pink: Things are shaping up nicely. Stacy: And we now have two players left! Pink: Yes. Red & Raccoon are in the finals. They must face each other in a Death Battle! Red: Prepare to meet your match Pikachu! Raccoon: I can go all night baby. I'm nocturnal. Red: Hey that's my line! Raccoon: No it isn't Red: Well that's what I said when I was in your body! Raccoon: How dare you! Stacy: 3, 2, 1, FUCK! Pink: No- It's FIGHT! Stacy: Whatever I can say what shit I want. (Red & Raccoon begin sword fighting. Red & Raccoon repeatedly slash swords. Raccoon jumps over Red while Red kicks him when he has the chance) Red: Too easy Picka-POO! Raccoon: You need better insults. (Raccoon uses his sword of destiny to create an earthquake and send Red into the air. Raccoon slashes Red but Red dodges again) Red: Must- Not- Lose- Fight! Raccoon: (falls on ground) Rose now and then I shall be more awesome. Red: NEVER!!! (Raccoon tries to slash Red but Red chops his arms off) Raccoon: (screams in pain) Red: Hah! I win! (Raccoon picks his sword up with his mouth and stabs Red) Red: Shit! Does this mean we tied! Raccoon: Yes. Red: Well I got you first so I win! Raccoon: Aah Fu- (faints) (Red faints as well) Pink: It's a tie! Stacy: They look so tired. Pink: They're NOT tired they fainted! (looks down at them) Someone take them to the hospital. (shows the two lying in hospital beds. Blue walks in) Blue: You two really killed yourselves this time. Red: Suck my sore dick! Raccoon: Aah shut up-a! Red: Whatever! I'm still awesome! Blue: I'm so glad I moved out of the apartment. '-end-' What do you think about this AWESOME episode? Lame, not awesome (1/5) Kind of awesome (2/5) Close to awesome (3/5) AWESOME! (4/5) ABOVE AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases